Graylu, Mission Date-Possible
by CherryKawaiiSweetie
Summary: Natsu and Juvia go to a mission for two weeks and Gray and Lucy have some time together. Will Natsu and Juvia find out, or will they do the same? DUN DUN DUUUUUN!
1. Mission Impossible

**AUTHOR'S NOTE -** Please don't hate me, this is my first fanfiction but if u don't like it i'll try to do better but please give me some advice and ideas in the 'reviews', it's ok I won't steal your ideas i'll give u a shout out in the 'thank you' section at the end of the fanfiction. Also, please note that in some chapters, some of these characters are NOT REAL characters from the actual manga/anime. So if you want to be in a fanfiction, tell me 3 things about you (Not your date of birth, where you live e.t.c) and if you want to be a friend of foe. You must always say what kind of wizard/celestial spirit you would like to be. *man this thing is long*

 **DISCLAIMER -** I don't own Fairy tail, that goes to Hiro Mashima the writer of 'Fairy Tail' who by the way is awesome. I only own the idea of this fanfiction, I think.

Day 1 - Catch-up Time

Lucy's POV:

Natsu and I walk in hand in hand to Mirajane at the Fairy Tail bar. We sit down, I place my head on Natsu's shoulder, my eyes closed and my face is warm in the sunlight. Natsu kisses my forehead making me tingle all over. "You guys are a lovely couple." The female bartender says. I feel Natsu grin even more. I hear Mirajane put down the cup she was drying and place her chin on her knuckles. "I'm just surprised that you guys aren't married yet."

I open my eyes and leave Natsu's (very comfortable) shoulder. "REALLY MIRA! WE'RE TEENAGERS!" I screech. "Come on, you guys are like literally 18 or 19 now and you're kinda old enough to get married." Mira debates calmly. "MIRA-SAN! IT'S TOO EARLY!" I scream back. While the storm of the me and the white haired demon matchmaker continue (or rather me more eheheh), Natsu completely ignores us and stares at Lisanna, his elbow on the bar table and cheek on his knuckles.

Ever since we came back from Edolas and got Lisanna, she's chosen to be a total loner. She always sits on her own reading a book or just staring distantly at the windows and she hardly talks to anyone besides her siblings. But even with them she doesn't even talk that much.

Our argument ends with Cana saying "Mira! We need a few drinks here! Macao placed another bet!" Mira looks her way and singsongs "Coming right up!" She puts four barrels on trolleys and starts to wheel them over to Cana's table. I just stare at her, speechless and mouth wide open. Yeah sure Cana's had a gigantic barrel of beer in the past, but four barrels?! Do you really need that much to win a bet?! "Do you want one too Lucy?" Mirajane asks. I close my mouth and shake my head ."Okay then, suit yourself." Suit yourself?! What's that supposed to mean?! The bartender proceeds over to the table of drunks and unloads the beer. I already know the score of this contest, Cana - three and three quarters, Macao - one quarter. And plus, how can she drink so much and not get drunk?

I look over to Natsu who is has his eyes fixed on Mira's little sister. "Natsu are you ok?" I ask. "Oh what? Uh, I mean, of course Luce!" He says startled with a fake smile. I look at him with a concerned face. "Are you sure?" I place my hands gently on his and look into his eyes. The dragon slayer slowly rolls his hands over and firmly holds my delicate princess-like hands. What? My body is like a temple and my hands are very precious. We both stare at each other, looking deeply into each other's dark brown eyes. Natsu and I lean in closer soon being an inch away from each other. Then, this happened.

"Natsu!" Happy flies in with a piece of paper rolled up in his backpack. We both look at the blue cat, startled and we unlinked hands. "Hi Happy." I greet nervously. "Natsu! I got a mission!" The cat lands and takes out the paper. Natsu reads the paper and grins. "Happy! This is the best mission ever!" "I chose carefully." Happy said solemnly. _That is so much of a lie_ , I thought. Happy turned to me and smiles slyly, not noticing me glare daggers at him. He turns to face the doors and shouts in his loudest voice "HEY EVERYONE! LUCY AND NATSU LOOOOOOVE EACH OTHER!" Then I get up and grab the first thing I can get my hands on, a wine bottle, and whack Happy over the head with it. "SHUT UP CAT!" I scream with Natsu laughing hardly in the background. "That's my Luce!" When Natsu finally stops laughing and catches his breath he says "Lucy, can you read the mission Happy 'carefully' chose?"

Normally, when Happy "carefully" chooses, he just rips off the first mission he sees. But the weird thing is that they are always the best missions that he "chooses". So we changed his name to Happy-go-Lucky. Which Happy liked, apparently.

The mission was to get a hotel more customers with your team having at least one girl for at least two weeks. "Thanks Happy! This mission is going to be easy!" Natsu said happily. "Ok, we'll have me, Happy, Erza and our one girl will be…" "Lucy-chan?" Happy suggested, still recovering from my attack, not noticing me glaring daggers at him. Natsu's face flushed red. "Um, actually I wanted to say Lisanna but if Lucy wants to come then-" "Natsu don't worry." I smile. "You can take her. It will be a nice time for you to bond together anyway. Oh and don't forget you won't get any reward if you burn the hotel down." "Ok then, thanks Luce." Natsu kisses my forehead and hugs me making me smile even more.

"And by the way, you do know that Erza is a girl right?" I ask. Natsu gently pushes me away with his hands on my shoulders and says "Really?" Then Erza comes and punches the fire dragons' guts, knocking him unconscious. "Lisanna, come here. Get ready for a mission." Erza calls. Lisanna gets off the stool beaming and leaps over to Erza who carries Natsu on her shoulder with Happy near them.

I chuckle as the group walk off out the doors. I sit back down in my original spot and stare at the sun. _So beautiful,_ I thought. I take my dairy out of my bag and start to write a new story. Then, Gray came in with his new girlfriend, Juvia Lockser.

Gray's POV:

I walk in the guild with Juvia smiling under my arm. We both sit down and Juvia kisses my cheek and calls Mirajane over to our table. I stare at the sun while Juvia talks to Mira.

I look around the hall and catch Lucy staring at the sun. _She's still pretty damn cute_ , I thought, smiling. Levy comes over with a piece of paper and Lucy smiles as they begin to talk. I watch intently at Lucy smile and I swear, my face warmed up.

"Gray-Sama? Juvia is wondering if there is something on the menu that Gray-Sama would like?" Juvia asks. "Uh what? Uh, I mean, yes." I say not hoping she doesn't notice me stammer. I point at my choice and secretly watch Lucy write in her diary. _I hope that she will enjoy her surprise,_ I thought, looking at Lucy.

As Juvia and I get our food, Levy bounces over to the us and holds out a mission in her hand. "Juvia, would you like to come with Cana, Bisca and I on this mission?" Levy asked. "Doesn't Levy-chan usually go with Lucy?" Juvia asked. "Oh. Lu-chan said no because she was busy." Levy tried to hide a puddle of (fake) tears from streaming down her face. My plan for Lucy was working.

Juvia skims through the text and smiles. "Yes. Juvia would like to come," The water mage looked at me and smiles. I smile back nervously, while sweat dropping a gigantic puddle. "As long as Gray-Sama can come too." she said as she hugged my arm which made me lose my balance and almost spit out the food. "Juvia! Be more careful!" I groaned, wiping off my drool. At times like these I wish pyro was here so I don't have to be a teddy bear for Juvia. "Uh Juvia, this is an only girls mission and Gray isn't really a girl. Unless," Levy said. "Oh, can't we make one exception?" Juvia begged with puppy-dog eyes.

"Sorry Juvia-chan. But it strictly says no boys allowed whatsoever. See?" Levy said, pointing at the bottom. Juvia intently read the bottom of the mission and it says "Girl team of 4 or more only*. NO BOYS ALLOWED WHATSOEVER. DEAL WITH IT. *Maximum number of team members is 10.".

"Well, why don't we put fake hair and eyelashes on Gray-Sama and he could borrow one of Juvia's dresses." Juvia suggested. Levy and I laughed hard at the thought of me wearing a dress. Especially from Juvia's wardrobe. "I don't think that would be a good idea Juvia. Sorry. Gray can't come." Levy said, her cheeks hurting from all the laughing. Juvia and I exchanged looks then Levy broke the silence. "Ahem. So are you coming Juvia? Apparently, it might take us about two weeks for the mission which is a big photoshoot for the Sorcerer Weekly Magazine so we might head off now." "Is my Gray-Sama going to be lonely without Juvia for a few weeks?" Juvia asked. "Juvia, I'll be fine." I reply, taking a short glance at Lucy.

"Ok. Juvia believes Gray-Sama." Juvia said. "Let's go!" Levy says happily. Juvia kissed me on my cheek again as Levy called Cana over. I watched them go and Juvia turned back and blew a kiss to me. I smile and catch the kiss. _She'll be the same forever_ , I thought. Then, Levy turned around and winked at me. I nodded back and ran over to Lucy and cleared my throat, my face warming up, again. She looks at me with her beautiful angelic eyes, smiles and says "Hi Gray."

Nobody's POV-

Gray and Lucy sit together at the bar whilst complaining about relationship problems about a very destructive Natsu and a very clingy Juvia. Just then, the bartender spies on them and smiles from Macao's table. She walks over to them and says, "You're not being promiscuous, are you guys?" Mirajane smiles slyly behind them. Lucy turns to rage mode and says "MIRA-CHAN! WE'RE ONLY TALKING!" "Oh really," Mirajane smiles again. "REALLY!" Lucy screams at Mira then out of nowhere Mira gets a nosebleed and faints. "Oh Mavis," Lucy said, realising what she just did. Gray chuckled and put his arm around Lucy. Lucy smiles and her face is warm with blushing cheeks. "Promi," Mirajane said softly, lying down on the floor. Lucy glared daggers at her for the first time ever and Gray chuckled and patted her head. Lucy looked up at Gray and smiles. Then Gray pushed Lucy's fringe back and kissed her forehead. Lucy looked up at Gray in shock.

Gray smiled back and looked at Makarov who just put a new mission up on the board. Makarov secretly winked at Gray and he winked back. Gray turned back to Lucy and smiled. "No one else is here." He said. "Do you want to do a mission?" Lucy smiled and they both went to the mission board. Gray got a piece of paper from the board and showed it to the blonde. "Here's a mission just for you." Lucy took the paper and read the text.

 _This mission is for Lucy Heartfilia's eyes only. No one else must see._

 _Meet me at Sakura Park tomorrow at 11:30am. Please wear casual clothes and bring formal clothing. Please eat a light breakfast as we will eat later. I will tell you the mission once you get to Sakura Park._

 _Thank you, Anonymous._

"Thanks Gray," Lucy said. "My pleasure," he replied. Lucy squeezed Gray and he squeezed Lucy back. "Um Gray, your clothes," MIrajane said, all recovered. Lucy pushed away from Gray as he looked for his clothes. Lucy hasn't laughed as hard as now. Ever!

As the Fiore sun started to go down, Gray walked Lucy back home. "You didn't need to do this for me you know?" Lucy said. "Come on. You need to be safe to be a princess." Gray replied. They were outside Lucy's house when Lucy hugged Gray tightly. Then she kissed Gray's cheek then let go of him. Gray looked back at her in a daze. "Now we're equal." Lucy said. "Goodnight Luce." Gray said walking back to his house, smiling. Lucy smiled as she closed the door. _Tomorrow is going to be perfect,_ they thought looking at the pink sky.


	2. Date time

Day 2 - A Very Special Mission

Gray POV

RING RING! I press my alarm clock and excitedly jump out of my bed. I look my at my clock. 8:30am. It's way too early. Perfect. I run to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I washed my hair three times and soaped four times. I needed to be extra clean for today. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself with Lucy's towel. She made it for me once when I finished a mission that was really dangerous. I put it against my nose. _Still smells like her,_ I thought. I wrapped it around me and started to brush my teeth. Then I ran to my bedroom and got into casual clothes. Then I walked down to the kitchen and prepared myself some tea and bread. Then I ran to the bathroom again and brushed my teeth once again. Or, twice again. Then I ran to my bedroom again and got a rolling suitcase. I got a pair of black pants and tuxedo. I placed them as well as a white button-up shirt into the suitcase.

"Gray-Sama? Are you there?" I turn around to see my CLC (communications lacrima crystal) glowing. I tap on it to see Juvia in a short blue dress, long hair and blue bunny ears. "Hey Juvia." I greeted. "Hi! I just wanted to see if my Gray-Sama is okay without his Juvia." "Oh, I'm fine babe." I replied flatly. Then Juvia looked behind me to see my suitcase on my bed. "Is Gray-Sama going somewhere?" She said, puzzled. _Crap,_ I thought. _She saw it._ "Um, I uh-" "Juvia-chan! It's time for the Springtime Photo Shoot!" A voice shouted in the background. "Oh, ok Lyon-Sama! Sorry Gray-Sama. I love you!" Then Juvia's picture dimmed and she wasn't in sight. Phew. Lyon saved my life!

I got a heart-shaped pendant with a ruby inside it from my drawer. Then I got a silver chain and hooked the pendant on. I looked at the photo of us in the celestial world. She smiled like the sun in that photo. _She'll love this,_ I thought looking at the pendant in the light. I looked at my clock. 9:00am.

 _Good_. I went downstairs with my case and set it down. I went to the kitchen and got my three tiers of my bento box for our picnic. I put it inside a straw basket with juice and water. I put a traditional picnic blanket in with a few cups and chopsticks. I got a few breadrolls and butter and closed the lid. I looked at the time. 9:40. Hmmm. Still too early. Is there anything else I forgot? Nope. Oh wait. I ran to the bathroom and got a makeup present for Lucy. _Man, this'll be her favourite day for sure!_ I place the makeup box in the basket and looked at the time. 9:50. Oh crap, I want to be there and hour early. Oh wait, I can make it! I stuffed the pendant in my pocket and grabbed the suitcase and basket. I ran outside to Sakura Park and sat on the nearest bench, puffed out. When I finally caught my breath, I looked to the sky then I looked at my watch. 10:30. _Made it!_ I wondered if Lucy was early and climbed a tree for a taller perspective. The view overlooked the whole park. I pictured Lucy running in the wind with her hair flying behind her. _This is perfect. Just perfect._

Lucy's POV

RING RING! My alarm clock has woken me up again. I poke the off button and smile with the morning sun on my face. This is the best morning ever! No Natsu waking me up and no Happy snooping in my stuff. Feels a bit weird though. I look at my calendar and read Sakura Park at 11:30am with red pen on today's square. Wait, Sakura, Park, 11:30am, OMG! I totally forgot! I read the mission Gray gave me on my bedside table.

 _This mission is for Lucy Heartfilia's eyes only. No one else must see._

 _Meet me at Sakura Park tomorrow at 11:30am. Please wear casual clothes and bring formal clothing. Please eat a light breakfast as we will eat later. I will tell you the mission once you get to Sakura Park._

 _Thank you, Anonymous._

 _Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaa! I'm going to be late!_ I quickly brush my teeth and look at my clock. 10:30am it read. I only have one hour to get ready! I need serious help! I pull on my pink top, black skirt and belt and grab Virgo's key and fumbled with it to make it point in front of me. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" "You summoned me princess?" Virgo appears. "Virgo-Chan, I need a-"

Before I finish my sentence, Virgo pulls out the most beautiful pink dress ever! "I always ask Crux-Sama about you and your actions." Virgo said, smiling. Ok, that sounded very weird but I kindly took the dress and placed it carefully on my bed. "Thank you. Oh and by the way are there-" Then once again she took my words and brought out beautiful matching semi-heels with small fuchsia bows. I smile and take the shoes. Then she takes out a matching tiara and earrings. "Ok, Virgo, you've gone too far now," I said smiling. "So is Princess going to punish me?" Virgo asks. "And return." I grab Virgo's key again and she gets sucked back into the celestial world. I stuffed all the formal clothing in a rolling suitcase, put on my heart earrings, ran to the bathroom and grabbed a pink ribbon. I looked at the bathroom clock. 10:05am. Oh crap. I quickly did my everyday hairstyle, applied a thin layer of lip gloss and grabbed my suitcase. I got a chain with a blue amulet shaped like a sword on the end and polished it. _Maybe I'll run into him today._

I stuffed it into my pocket and ran downstairs to the kitchen with my suitcase banging on the stairs behind me. I get my key purse and whip and put it in my belt and stuck a bread roll in my mouth. I snatched the bento box I made yesterday out of the fridge and stuffed it in my suitcase. I ran outside the house and ran to Sakura Park.

Once I got there, I plonked myself on the nearest bench, puffed out. I check my watch. 11:30. "Good, I made it!" I sighed in relief. "And just in time too." A familiar voice says." I stand up and look around to see a familiar face, and I look up at a tree and see Gray Fullbuster lying down on a branch, with a silver chain hanging out of his pocket. He comes out and steps very close to me.

No POV

Gray corners Lucy into a tree. Their faces are only a centimeter away from each other. "Uh," Lucy said confused. Gray finally parted from her and smiled.

"Follow me." He grabbed her wrist and lead her to a path surrounded by beautiful trees falling blossoms. "Where are we going?" Lucy asked, dodging branches. Gray kept quiet until they got to his secret spot. "Lucy, welcome to my secret picnic spot."

Lucy stood frozen on the spot. His secret spot was a quiet area surrounded by beautiful cherry blossoms and seemed so far away from Sakura Park. It was so loud in the park now, it's as quiet as an empty room. The only sounds she could hear were birds and a running waterfall. "Does anyone else know about this Gray?" Lucy said, still looking around in awe."No one else knows about this spot except for you and me." Gray said, fluffing a blanket. "Not even Juvia - Chan?" "Nope."

When she got out of her daze, Gray already set up the picnic set. "Come sit." Gray invited. "Just a second," Lucy took out her bento box from her suitcase and sat down on the blanket. They were quiet when Gray and Lucy unstacked the tiers of their bento boxes.

"So you were the one." Lucy broke the silence. "What?" Gray asked, confused. "You were the one that gave me the mission." "Uh, yeah." Lucy smiled and hugged Gray as hard as she could. "Thank you Gray. I thought I was going to get lonely." Gray hugged Lucy back. "You're welcome."

When they finally parted Gray gave Lucy pink rilakkuma chopsticks on top of her makeup present from him. Lucy kindly took the gift and put the makeup in her suitcase. "Itadakimasu!" They both started to started to eat from each other's bento boxes. "This is so good!" Gray gulped down his food. "Thanks, your's too." Lucy smiled. When they finished their food, they both packed their cases and put back their bento boxes.

Gray turned his palms up and made an ice rose for Lucy. Then he took out some food colouring and dropped the red ink on the rose. The rose instantly turned red and he gave it to Lucy. The blonde accepts the delicate rose and stroked it's cold yet warm petals. "It will never melt." Gray said. _This will be a sign of our everlasting love for each other,_ he thought dazed in his Lucy fantasy.

"Gray?" "Yeah?" "What time is it?" Gray looked at his watch. "12:30." The ice mage answered. He looked over the Sakura Trees. "Follow me." They both grabbed their bags and boxes and Lucy followed Gray down to the next place. 30 minutes after a lot of walking (and a very tired Lucy groaning) they were at the Magnolia train station. "Why are we here?" Lucy asked. Gray kept absolutely silent and lead her to a Sakura tree in the back of the busy. It was surprisingly quiet, though. "Are we having another picnic here?" Lucy asked. "No." Gray replied. "We're catching a ride." A confused blonde mage looked left and right for train tracks. Gray whistled and two white pegasus with a large carriage behind them came flying to the Sakura tree. The white horses gracefully landed to a stop and closed their delicate wings. They had pink and blue saddles and they had they both had stained white ice roses in their pockets.

The carriage wasn't your usual carriage. It had two doors leading to two different rooms. There was a pink door and a blue door. "You go into the pink door. Don't forget your luggage. You will need that the most." Gray instructed. Lucy followed and climbed into the pink carriage chamber. Gray climbed into the next and they both shut their doors behind them as the colts flew off to the next date place.

Lucy POV

 _This carriage is so beautiful,_ I thought, and it was true. The whole place was pink, salmon, hot pink, need I go on? Everything was so beautiful. Like a princess' room. I put the red ice rose in a vase and dance across the room. Then I hear whirring behind a kind of a storage door.

 _Way to kill a moment._

A fuchsia robot came from the storage room. "Hello there Lucy-Chan! I am a Female Robot Energetic Engineer, or FREE. My name is Layra. My master tells me to help you dress." "Um, sure." I said. I never knew what would happen next.

Layra started to pull my skirt down. "LAYRA! WHAT THE FUDGING HELL ARE YOU DOING?" "My master tells me to undress you." Layra says. "WELL I CAN DO THAT MYSELF!" "Ok then. Call me when you have finished dressing up. Oh, and don't look in the mirror just yet." Layra instructed. Then she rolled over to the storage closet and shut the door behind her.

I turned back to my suitcase and opened the lid. I take off my top and skirt and slip off my shoes. I then put on my dress, shoes, tiara and jewellery. I look down to my shoes. "Funny, Virgo didn't give me a necklace." I said to myself. I grabbed Cancer's key.

"Open! Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!" I said. Cancer popped out of a cloud of dust. "How would you like your hairstyle today? Ebi." "A princess bun please, Cancer-Kun." Cancer went straight to it and got behind me. When he finished, he disappeared and went back to the celestial world. I turned to the storage door.

"Layra! I'm done!" Then, Layra came out with a mirror on her head. "Close your eyes." She said. I followed her instructions and closed my eyes. When I opened them to see myself sparkling and glittering. "You look stunning" Layra complimented me. I turned my head away quickly while my face turned as red as Erza's hair. "Really?" "Of course! Master will definitely approve this look!" I smile and look down at my dress. "There's one more thing." Layra drove behind me and tied a pink ribbon around my waist. It had a pink rose and was made of silk. "You look lovely. Now, press the rose." I followed Layra's orders and pushed the rose. Then, the dress turned shorter and the sleeves narrowed and turned into spaghetti straps. My hair went back into my normal style and my shoes turned black. "It looks like my everyday outfit." I say. "Exactly. You will change into back into your formal dress by pressing the rose again. You will change at the ball at my Master's instructions. Master will think you look amazing."

"Thank you Layra. Oh and by the way, who is your master?" But as soon as I finished my question, Layra was already in her room. I look at myself the mirror.

Then the carriage gently lands to a stop. _I guess we're here._

Gray's POV

I climb into the blue carriage, dumped my things on the mat and plonked on the nearest chair. I make a small figure of Lucy and put it on the table. I open my suitcase and put on my formal suit and shoes. _Finally, one good reason to strip._

When I finish dressing, a robot with a container of hair gel drives over to me. He holds up the container and I dip my hand in the gloopy gel. He switches the container of gel to a mirror with a small ice rose and I wipe the gel on my hair and style it as my normal spiky hair. I put the ice rose in my blazer pocket and look in the mirror. I didn't feel very satisfied. I got the rose and blue dye. I put three drops of dye on the rose and put it back in the pocket. I straightened my blazer and smiled. _She'll love this look._ I got my blue necklace and hung it around my neck. I carefully got the pink heart pendant out of my casual pants pocket and polished it with a napkin. I held the pendant against the sunlight. _She'll love this as well._ I thought.

Then, the robot came back with a CLC in his claws. I tapped the screen to see Juvia posing in a blue bathing suit and tiara. "Hello Gray-Sama. Do you like Juvia's new look?" "Uhh," I couldn't say anything. Half of her very private parts were showing. "Speechless because Juvia is too beautiful?" She said. "Uhh," is all that came out of my mouth. "Juvia-Chan! You're on in a few seconds!" Lyon shouts. "Oh okay. Coming Lyon-Sama!" She shouts. "Sorry Gray-Sama. I gotta go. I love you!" Then she kissed her hand and touched the screen, turning off the CLC. The robot rolled back to the storage closet with the crystal in his hands. _What was she wearing?_

I looked at the time. 2:30pm. I went outside the carriage to see the rider. My hair stayed like my normal spiky hair. Perfect. "How many more minutes until we get to the fairy ball?" "30 more minutes, master." He said. "Good." I pull my head back in the carriage and closed the window. I look out at the window and see a bride in a white dress and veil. Her hair was flying back in the wind and Sakura petals complimented her face. Her face smiled like the sun. She reminded me of Lucy. _Lucy, my princess, when will you be mine?_ The carriage stopped and the pegasus's wings folded. I smiled and got out of the car. _We're here._

No POV

Gray opens the pink door and Lucy is presented with a pink coat around her disguised formal dress. She was sparkling and glittering all over and held the delicate rose. "Wow, Lucy." Gray said, speechless. "You look, beautiful." Lucy blushed and looked away. "I'm pretty sure you look more wonderful at the ball." Gray complimented. He holds out his hand and Lucy takes it. She goes down the stairs then Gray gets the flower. Layra comes out and gets the rose. She closes the door and the pegasus carriage flies off. Lucy wraps her arm around Gray's and the couple walk off. They went to a small cafe and had a small drink. Lucy looked at a clock. 3:30. Gray stood up and took out his hand for Lucy. He threw the money on the counter and walked off to the Ball, hand in hand with Lucy. But, they weren't going to the Ball, yet.

They went to a park and Gray sat Lucy down on a bench near the pond. Gray took out a bread roll from thin air and gave it to Lucy. The blonde took the bread roll and threw little pieces of it into the pond. The sun complimented Lucy's smile. Gray put his arm around Lucy and and they exchanged looks. Lucy put her forehead against Gray's making him blush as red as Erza's hair.

30 minutes later. They waited under a cherry blossom tree and Gray whistled again. The pegasus' come flying down from the sky and the carriage behind them is made of delicate sheets of ice. "Gray, are you behind this?" Lucy asked. When she turned, Gray was at the door and signed her to go inside. Lucy stepped inside the fragile ice carriage then went back out to the step. "What's wrong?" Gray asked. "I'm scared." Lucy answered. "Why?" "The carriage is made of ice. It looks so fragile. I think I might fall when we fly." "This is one of the strongest flight carriages. You won't fall. If you're worried, I'll protect you." Gray explained. Lucy smiled and went back into the ice carriage and Gray followed her, closing the door behind him.

They sat down on cushion covered ice benches and Lucy clamped her hands together tightly. The carriage went off slowly to a fast speed before lifting into the air. Lucy fell onto Gray's chest, her eyes were closed tight as she could. As Gray put his arm around Lucy, the blonde's eyelids loosened and she smiled. A few minutes later, Lucy opened her eyes and saw Gray looking out the window. Lucy fell in love with the way Gray looked. His eyes looked so distant and his thoughts seemed like he was in his own dreamland. Lucy put her head on Gray's shoulder and smiled. Gray looked down at Lucy then gently put his head on Lucy's.

An hour later, they get to the Magnolia hall. It's decorated with balloons, streamers and a banner that says the Magnolia Fairy Ball. As the couple get out of the ice carriage a swarm of girls run over to Gray.

"Gray-Sama! You made it!" A girl says."Have you got a date yet." "Oh please Armia, he'll pick me." A girl says. "Chema, that's wrong! He'll pick me!" "No! ME!" The group has a big storm of people saying "ME! ME! ME!" Finally, Gray breaks the fight.

"Girls, I've already chosen a date." "Who is it Gray?" Chema asks. The girls all have flirty faces and Armia blows a kiss to Gray. "I choose Lucy." Gray says. The girl looks confused. "Who is that?" Armia asks, annoyed. Lucy steps into the light and waves warmly. The girls laugh and tease Lucy. "Oh my goodness. Is that her? She isn't even wearing a formal dress!" "Yes she is! Lucy, you can change now." Gray instructed taking off Lucy's coat.

"Okay, here goes!" Lucy pressed on the flower then she began to float in midair. Her shoes turned into semi - heels and shimmered from black to pink. Cherry blossoms went into the mix and made little bows on her shoes. Her dress went longer and the sleeves turned to little puffs. The cherry blossoms came back and made ribbons and bows around the gown. Then, with a swirl of glitter, her hair was twisted into a bun. The tiara flew to her head from the pocket of her coat then glitter danced around her. When she finally descended to the ground, a brilliant light shone and she was presented in her formal uniform, glittering all over.

"Lucy, you look wonderful." Gray said.

The girls looked at each other then smiled slyly. Then they started to circle around Lucy. "Well, there's only one way to win Gray-Sama's heart with a girl like this," They started to grab Lucy's dress and pull it. It felt like silk but it was as stretchy as rubber.

"Oma-Chan. Did you bring the scissors?" Armia asked, puffed out. "I never leave without it!" Omaria handed a pair of silver scissors to Armia. She made copies of it then handed it to each of the girls. "Okay girls. Cut!" They started to cut the dress but it was as strong as steel. "Ugh! I give up!" All the girls threw their scissors on the ground and walked away in disgust.

"Sorry about that Lucy." Gray said, as he offered his arm. Lucy took it and the couple walked inside the luminous hall.

Once they stepped inside, Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. The hall had a big banquet of food, tables covered in white tablecloth, a big dance floor was centred in the middle of the hall and it was all lit up by a giant chandelier.

Lucy looked back at Gray, who led them over to a table for two. Gray pulled a chair out for Lucy as she sat down. Gray sat down in the seat opposite her and made and ice rose. He put it in the empty gold vase as it shone in the light. A waiter came to their table and gave them a meal that consisted of their favourite food. The waiter winked at Gray and the ice Mage winked back in return. "Shall we eat?" Gray and Lucy picked up their golden chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" They started to eat their meal when the gaggle of girls came back with annoyed faces.

"Gray, we're giving you one more chance. Come with one of us, or you won't get 3,00000 Jewel." "Girls, sure that I want money, but I'll never give up Lucy for anything." Gray said. Gray looked at Lucy who was looking down and was blushing fiercely. The girls stood aback, shocked. The went away crying.

"Sorry, again." Gray apologized. "It's okay, now, shall we finish?" Lucy and Gray finished their food while talking about their life stories between bites. When they finished their food, the waiter took their plates and Gray pulled Lucy to the dance floor.

Lucy pulled back and showed a worried look. Gray walked to Lucy. "What's wrong Lucy?" "I can't dance." Lucy said. "Do you know that?" "No," "Well, you have to try." Gray encouraged. "Okay then, I'll do it!" Lucy said courageously.

Gray led Lucy to the dance floor then started to bust a few moves. Lucy stepped side to side then gradually started to bust a few moves as well. Soon, the couple were dancing passionately and in sync together. The music changed to a slow dance and Lucy stood paralysed. She didn't know how to dance to a slow dance. Gray walked up to her. He took her hand and he put her other hand on his shoulder. When he finished he put his other hand on a very worried Lucy's hip. Then he led her through a waltz. Soon, Lucy and Gray were dancing so passionately, they waltzed all the way up to the balcony. When they bowed and courtesy - ed to each other, they ran over to the balcony.

It overlooked the whole city of Magnolia which was decorated with lights blue, pink, yellow and white. Gray looked at Lucy, who had her eyes looking far away in the distance. A gentle wind blew and Lucy's dress shimmered as it was blown back. Gray turned to Lucy and Lucy turned to Gray. "Lucy." He started, holding Lucy's delicate hands. "Remember how, when you came into the guild, my first words spoken to you weren't, the best?" "I don't remember what you said. It's in the past. But, I think it was, "Excuse me ma'am. Can I have your underwear?" Or, something like that." Lucy said back. Gray sweatdropped. "Yep. That was it. So, can we start again, please make a new beginning?" "Of course. I'll start. Hi there! I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm new to fairy tail! What's your name?" Lucy greeted. "I'm Gray Fullbuster. I'm an ice Mage and welcome to Magnolia, and it's amazing guild." Lucy and Gray shook hands and laughed. Lucy looked back at the starry night sky.

Gray took out the heart pendant then took a deep breath of confidence. He then turned to look at Lucy who then swivelled to turn to Gray.

"Okay, here goes." Gray said. "What?" Lucy said confused. "Lucy Heartfilia. I have always loved you. Even from the start of Day one, when you came to fairy tail, I have loved you. I just never knew how to say it. And before I got the chance to say that I loved you, Juvia interfered and Natsu already took your heart. So, I set this up so I could ask you this." He knelt on one knee. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Gray asked. Lucy stood shocked. "B-but. You have Juvia." Lucy stammered. "I know, but for now? Well, you can say no, because you have Natsu, but-" "I do." Lucy smiled. "What?" Gray was shocked. She said yes? "Gray Fullbuster, I will be your girlfriend. Oh and while we're at it," Lucy took the blue amulet out of her coat pocket. "Will you be my boyfriend?" "I do." Gray said. The couple put on their necklaces and looked at them, lovingly.

Gray tucked a lock of Lucy's hair behind her ear then stroked her delicate face. Lucy looked up when Gray lifted her head. They hugged each other and Gray kissed Lucy's neck. The romance that was blossoming between the couple seemed like it had already bloomed into a magical glowing flower. Little did they know, the more closer they get, a glowing light shines from it.

Armia was watching tearfully at the couple. Since it was so dark, she noticed the glow of the pendants and began to think of a plan. A very, evil plan. She ran down the stairs and went back stage. She gave Freed some cards and soon everything was very normal.

"Attention all couples! Please come to the hall immediately! Thank you!" A loudspeaker shouted. Gray and Lucy smiled at each other as they parted. Gray led Lucy down to the dance floor and the couple joined the crowd.

"Okay then! Is everyone ready for the couple of the night?" Mira MC-ed. The crowd cheered as they were excited to hear the new king and queen of Magnolia's fairy ball. Mira's boyfriend, Freed, gave her the results and pecked her on the cheek.

"Thank you Freedykins. And now, the announcement of the King and queen of the Magnolia Fairy Ball! Now, as you all may know, the King and queen of the fairy ball is judged on a few things. They are judged on presentation, dance skills and loyalty and friendship between your partner." Mirajane said. "And now the moment you've all been waiting for. The new King and queen of the Magnolia Fairy Ball will be…" The fan girls waited to hear their name along with Gray's. "Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster!" The couple gasped at the results. They looked at each other then looked back at Mirajane. The White haired demon matchmaker showed them to the thrones. The couple shrugged at each other and walked to the throne. The crowd cheered as the couple walked up to the royalty stage.

As the couple sat down on the thrones, Gray was seated and Lucy was pushed off the stage by Armia. Gray jumped and caught her before she hit the ground. Lucy was held lying down and smiled. She hugged Gray and Armia stomped to them angrily. "Lucy! You stupid idiot! It's common sense that I always end up with the cutie. A.K.A GRAY!" She violently pulled Lucy's leg off Gray which made the blonde stand up shakily. Armia punched her in the stomach and made the blonde hit the floor, unconscious. Armia looked back up at Gray and pulled him to the stairs leading to the Royal stage. Gray pulled back and ran back to Lucy. Her dress was crippled from the fall.

Gray made a bed made of ice and placed Lucy on it. A man and his partner had a pitcher of water and towels with them. They offered the goods to Gray and the man took out a bag. "Thank you sir." Gray took the towels and water. "Oh, please call me Hilo." the man said. Gray poured water on a small towel and gently put it on Lucy's head. Gray stroked Lucy's cheek and tried to hold back a tear. Eventually, a small teardrop escaped from Gray's eyes and fell on Lucy's cheek. But, instead of the tear sliding off her cheek, it was absorbed into Lucy's skin. But Gray didn't notice. His eyes were closed as pools of tears fell.

"Oh, Lucy. This night was so perfect. Why did it have to end like this?" Gray held Lucy's head as the crowd hung their heads silently. "It didn't end this way." A familiar voice said. "I'm so sorry Lucy. Wait a minute. Lucy?" Gray looked up at the smiling blonde who was now awake and conscious. Lucy smiled as Gray lifted her into the air and hugged her tightly. Lucy was on the verge of not breathing but she didn't want to ruin the moment.

Armia and her friends were watching the whole scene at a far away table. Armia's chin was on her knuckles as she saw Gray weeping for Lucy. She was annoyed because of Gray's passion for Lucy. Obviously. Finally she broke the silence and stood up. She walked straight to Gray, pushing and kicking anyone and anything in her way. "Okay everybody, listen up!" The crowd looked at the flaming girl who wanted Gray's attention. "GRAAAAAAAAAYY!" The ice mage kept his eyes on Lucy and hugged more her more. "Ugh! Hair magic! Dungeon!" Armia's black hair extended and one half of it wrapped around Gray. It yanked him from Lucy's hold and held him up high in the air. Lucy fell back and hit her head on a table. Armia's other half made a cell room without a roof. An unconscious Gray had his hair cocoon positioned above the jail cell. "Hiyah!" Armia shouted. The cocoon opened and dropped an unconscious Gray inside the black dungeon. Her hair quickly made a roof and a small chandelier with a dim light coming from it. She got out a knife and sliced the rope that joined her head with the cage. Her hair went back to normal length as she flicked it back. Sulphurous fumes were coming from the cage. "Okay then Lucy, Gray only has a matter of time before he is my minion. I _promise_ to give him back if you give _that_ to me." Armia pointed to the heart necklace around Lucy's neck. Lucy looked down at the pendant. She looked back up at the black haired mage.

"What's so special about it?" Lucy asked. "Ugh! You don't know anything do you? You guys have the pendants of the power of love!" Armia said. "It's said that if a loving couple wear these, the magic pendants glow when the loved one is near them. If they show enough loving affection to each other, a brilliant light shines and gives the couple magic beyond compare. And it is also said, if you give it to one who loves you even the smallest bit, he or she will be in love with you instantly! And that is why I want that Pendant!" "So you're going to use it as a love spell?" Lucy asked. "Well, let me think about it. Um, Yes!" Armia shouted. "Take it." The crowd were shocked at what Lucy said. "Well, you sure are confident." Armia walked over to Lucy and took off the necklace. "Finally, it's mine. MINE!" Armia cackled as she put on the necklace. "Now, your promise?" Lucy said. "Um, maybe I'll keep him for a little while longer. A.K.A, FOREVER!" The black haired cackled. Her eyes started to glow red. Her head started twitching and her teeth were sharpened.

Lucy looked horrified and grabbed a knife. "Oh and don't even think about cutting it. My hair is unbreakable. You can only cut it with my special knife which can cut anything and can turn into any weapon." The black haired confessed. "Oh, so that's what this is for." Lucy threw the steel knife, took out the Armia's knife from behind her and looked at the streaks of gold. Armia gasped. "B-but, but how did you-" Lucy ran to the cage and sliced the bars into little pieces. They turned into clouds of black smoke that surprisingly smelt of roses. The blonde stroked Gray's face as he slept.

"But, how did you get that?" Armia asked. "Easy." Lucy stood up. "When you got my necklace, I reached inside your pocket and got the knife out." "B-but, how can I still feel the weight of my knife? Do you have copy magic too?" Armia stammered. "There's a thing called substitution." Lucy said. Armia rummaged inside her pocket and found not her knife, but a black and silver chef's knife.

The black haired girl's eyes went brown again and her teeth went back to normal. She threw the knife and the pendant down, just past her toes and fell knee first on the floor. Her black hair covered head was planted in her palms as she started to silently cry. And by her first tear, the whole cage vanished and the smell of the room was replaced by flowers. By the second tear, or should I say, pool of tears, Gray fluttered his eyes open. "What happened?" Gray moaned. When he finally caught his eyesight, he saw Lucy, standing like a warrior in front of a small Armia. "Gray. I'm sorry." she whispered, trembling. "What?" Gray said. "I'M SORRY!" She roared.

Realising what she did she picked up her knife and pointed it to her chest. She started breathing faster and tears ran down her face. And with one scream, she held the knife high and thrusted it at her. She closed her eyes and waited for the knife to shed blood into her skin. But the knife never came to her chest. She opened her brown eyes to see Gray in front of her, his chest pierced with the gold knife. Then, he shattered into a million pieces of ice. Armia dropped to the ground and wept even more. She picked some shards up and let it fall through her fingers.

"Why? Why did you do that? I deserve to be killed! I want to be killed! After all the things I've done to you! Why do you save me? I've been jealous of all of your girlfriends. Even if some were my friends. I wanted to kill them so badly! Why save me? I wish you could hear me. I wish you were alive!" She sobbed. "Well, nice to hear Armia." A familiar voice says. Armia looks up and sees Gray standing behind Lucy, his hands on her shoulders.

Armia stands up and her tears are dropping slowly. "Gray? You're, alive?" Armia asked, shocked. "Yeah, of course!" Gray replied. "But, I stabbed you." "You stabbed an ice clone of me." Gray replied. Armia smiled then smiled even more. "You love me!" "What? Lucy? What just happened?" Gray asked, confused. "Armia said something about the amulets of the power of love. Apparently it's in our necklaces." Lucy explained. "Can you explain it again please Armia?"

"Why of course! Anything for my lovely Gray-Sama!" The couple looked at each other. "If a loving couple come close while wearing the amulets of love, the jewels glow! If the couple show enough loving affection, a brilliant light shines and gives the couple magic beyond compare! Also, if a person loves you even the smallest bit, when they put the amulet on, they fall in love with each other instantly!" Armia said, excitedly. Her face frown as a thought slowly drifted inside her mind. "But, the weird part is, that you haven't asked me out yet." "That, is where you had a wrong turn." Gray answered. "The amulets only work with the first person you give it to." "Oh." Armia said as she gave Lucy her pendant. "Sorry, you had to go through this everyone." Armia apologised as Gray fixed Lucy's necklace on her. "I just wanted someone true to love." "I think I can help." Gray suggested. Armia's face lit up. "Really?" Gray nodded in reply. "Follow me." Lucy and Gray led a very excited Armia into a dark Sakura tree park.

Armia then was pushed into a passageway through a few Sakura trees and was left there. Armia looked around in confusion and fear. "Hello? Anyone there? Gray? Lucy? Anybody?" she started to lie down on the floor and sob. She absolutely hated loneliness. Then, a small light appeared from thin air. Armia looked up and tried to touch it. It escaped her and went farther away from her. The mage stood up and ran after it.

After what seemed thirty minutes running, she was led to a big closed off area. The small delicate light dimmed until it vanished and disappeared into thin air. She looked around aimlessly in fear. "Gray! You left me! Anybody! I need help!" She shouted, tears running down her face. Just then, a drop of rain fell on her cheek. Soon enough, the rain fell into gigantic puddles. A very wet Armia had her tears to add to the mix of wetness.

Just then, a row of small lights appeared. Through her blurry eyesight, she could make out a silhouette of a man. "Gray?" Armia said, hopeful. As he came closer, she could make out silver spiky hair and a white cloak. The rain never fell on him. "I don't think I know you." The man said, leading Armia over to the shade. He dried her with a handkerchief and warmed her up with a bit of warm light. "My name is Lucas Salvera." He took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. "This is waterproof and the warmest jacket." Armia smiled and pulled the edges closer together. "My name is Armia Kaley." A big gust of wind blew and Armia shivered. Lucas pulled her close to him and hugged her. Armia put her head on Lucas' chest and beamed. Has she found a new true love? Another gust of wind blew and the cloak blowed into the wind. Armia winced at the frostbite on her legs. "Still cold?" Lucas asked. Armia nodded in reply. Lucas lifted her head with his hand and gently pressed his lips on hers. Armia closed her eyes and opened and closed her mouth as well as Lucas. She felt warmer and more loved by anyone. When they finally parted, Lucas got out a silver and purple pendant. The purple one in the shape of a heart. Lucas tucked one of Armia's locks behind her ear.

"I know we just met, but you seem like a nice girl. Will you be my girlfriend?" Armia looked at the pendants. "Are they two of the pendants of love?" Lucas nodded in reply. "Then, yes! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Lucas looked at her in disagreement. "Are you just saying that because of the pendants?" "Lucas. Pendant or not, I will always want to be your girlfriend. Even though I just met you, I'm so in love with you!" Armia smiled. Lucas gave her the silver pendant and as they kissed, they put on their pendants. The silver one for Lucas, and the purple one for Armia. The couple smiled and walked off to Lucas' house. The jewels began to glow brighter.

Behind the trees Lucy and Gray were hiding. "Thanks Wendy." Gray said. "You're welcome Gray-Kun." Wendy disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "I knew they were perfect for each other." Gray said. He looked at Lucy. "Come on there is one more place I want to go to before we end the day."

Gray led Lucy to a cliff that overlooked the glistening sea. The moon reflected on the sea and made the sea glitter like Lucy's pink dress. Lucy's eyes twinkled like the stars in the night sky. "Thanks Gray. This has been the best day ever!" Lucy said. "I'm glad you had fun Lucy." Gray replied, and kissed the blonde's forehead.

The couple looked back at the sea and the gems started to glow again. Her hand knocked Gray's and they tangled and mingled together and soon were holding hands with each other. Their hands seemed permanently locked together, they couldn't be separated. The pendants glittered and glowed from the loving action. Lucy put her head on Gray's shoulder and stared at the sea. Gray put his head on Lucy's and made their hand holds stronger. The gems increased their glow and soon were more vibrant than the moon's mesmerising glow.

 _Thirty minutes after of staring at the sea_

Gray helped Lucy out of the ice carriage and brought her to her house's doorstep. He waved the horses to go and they flew off into the starry sky and became a small star. "Thanks for today Gray. I've never had this much fun! Honest Promised!" Lucy smiled. Gray smiled. "I'm glad that you enjoyed today's date. We can call it that right?" Lucy chuckled and nodded. "Oh I and almost forgot! There is one more thing we have to do before we end the day." Gray said. "What's that?" Lucy asked, confused. She thought that it was already the end of the day - te. Gray took out a polaroid camera. "Picture?" "Sure!" Lucy smiled, as she hopped down the stairs. "Ready? One, two, three!" The shutter clicked and a bright light flashed. Lucy and Gray smiled and blinked their eyes to recover from the bright flash.

The picture came out and Gray blew on the cover. The picture began to colour itself in and soon the picture was visible. Gray gasped at what he saw.

In the picture, Gray was smiling and Lucy was kissing him! But not on the cheek, she kissed him near the corner of his mouth!

Gray gently stroked his cheek. "Well. Goodnight Gray!" Lucy said, closing her house door behind her. "Goodnight Lucy. I hope your dreams are as sweet as you." Gray smiled, as he walked towards his house.


	3. Authors Apology

What's up everybody in the house! I just wanted to say that I won't be posting for a while because I gave up Fanfiction for lent. I'll post a chapter on easer if I can!

I love you all, CherryKawaiiSeweetie


End file.
